Pedro
Pedro is a member of the Alive N Kickin’ Tag team alongside: Patrick the best, Pringles man, Prettyboy Percy Parker & Paul the Falcon. Pedro grew up in ??? (I think it was Peru or somewhere in South America) with the ambition to grow up and be a “good wrestler” he spent his life attempting to achieve this goal and be a fan favourite. Despite this, he was widely disliked for looking like a freak and being an average at best low-card wrestler. He was a perfect fit to become the 5th and final member of the Alive N Kickin’ team for his appearance, attire, name beginning with “P” and his very limited skill set. History Childhood Pedro was brought up in _____ where he was raised on professional wrestling by his father “Pedro” who wanted him to grow up and be a professional wrestler like he never could. Through very overbearing motivation, Pedro always pursued a career as a wrestler. Wrestling Career Pedro became a professional wrestler but found the life was not as glamorous as he had hoped (mostly because nobody liked him) he spent a long time in training before actually being signed and ended up becoming a “jobber” that was usually booked to lose quite easily to a stronger opponent. He eventually joined “Alive N Kickin” and became their 5th member. He wrestled as a part of that team for over a year and as the team found a rivalry with the “Suicidal squad”, he found a personal rivalry with Suicidal squad member “Unbreakable Willy” as they were both shit wrestlers with short names who nobody liked, as well as them both having lifelong dreams of careers in the wrestling business that didn’t go to plan. Death Pedro’s death came at the hands of Death (as well as his own ambition) when they were competing against each other in a “falls count anywhere“ no disqualification match on an ordinary episode of “Thursday Night Throwdown”. Pedro was booked to job out to Death and lose easily. While he still intended to lose to Death, he decided to give the audience a show in an attempt to impress everyone and raise his credibility. Pedro climbed up the giant fist facade at the top of the stage pursued by Death. Once at the top he prepared to be thrown off the fist onto the ramp where he would be pinned and lose after an amazing stunt, instead Death choke-slammed him head first into the ramp 40 feet below. Pedro’s neck was broken on impact and he died there and then spread across the ramp. Death climbed down and pinned the corpse, winning the match. Appearance and Personality Appearance Pedro was an ugly man with pale skin and white hair. His attire was blue and white and his white body hair was shaved into patters including a star shaved into his chest. Personality Pedro was a humble but ambitious man who strived to achieve his goals of being a wrestler and never giving up his dream of being popular, even to the extreme of getting himself killed in pursuit of gaining recognition. Pedro was easily bossed around by anyone, his entire life goal was build around his father’s intention to live vicariously through his son. When joining the professional wrestling community, he agreed to being typecast as a jobber as well as being the least important and most forgetable and minor member of his Tag team. Relationships Pedro senior Willy Patrick Trivia * Pedro was the last member of the Alive N Kickin’ team to be made. * His design was based on “Willy” As he was supposed to be the opposite/ equivalent of him. * Nobody really cares about Pedro, not even us Category:Wrestlers Category:Alive N Kickin' Category:Characters Category:Human Characters